devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Combo
A Crazy Combo is a special type of combo in Devil May Cry 3 that replaces the end of a standard combo, typically with an extendable attack. Gameplay Crazy Combos are activated by rapidly pressing the correct attack button during certain combos. If performed, a set of white circles flash around Dante, and then he performs high speed attacks with his weapon instead of the normal finisher for the starting combo. Crazy Combos are so named because Dante in Devil May Cry 3 will sometimes shout "Crazy!" after executing a Crazy Combo. Named Crazy Combos Rebellion *Million Stab - Dante creates a sword whirlwind with countless stabs, puncturing everything in the way and finishing with a deep blade thrust. *Crazy Dance - Dante sticks Rebellion into the ground, hops on its blade and spins around it in a similar manner to his pole dance move in the nightclub. He delivers kicks as he spins, finishing the attack by pulling out the sword and slashing everything in a broad arc. Cerberus *Satellite - Dante spins the nunchucks around his body, attacking enemies ahead and behind three times. *Million Carats - Dante unleashes the full power of Cerberus, surrounding himself with massive ice shards, inflicting severe damage on nearby enemies. Agni & Rudra *Million Slash - Dante creates a flurry of fiery slashes, burning demons in a 180-degree arc and finishing it with a downward crush. *Tempest - Dante jumps and creates a flaming vortex by twirling the swords, melting anything underneath. Nevan *Jam Session - Dante summons a hurricane of bats and a lighting storm around himself, dissolving enemies in the commotion. *Crazy Roll - Nevan begins to circle around Dante, slashing and zapping everything around. Ends with a shocking blast. Beowulf *Hyper Fist - Dante charges up all strength in his hands and unleashes it in a barrage of light punches, ending it with a destructive strike. *Tornado - Dante generates a crazy storm by spinning his body, ripping enemies to shreds. Ebony & Ivory *Wild Stomp - while shooting a grounded enemy, Dante steps on the demon, honeycombs it and violently kicks it away. Shotgun *Point Blank - while finishing the Gun Stinger, Dante fires multiple Charged buckshots to finish the enemy off. Artemis *Acid Rain - Dante sends out energy from the cannon into the sky with it returning in a form of showering needles, piercing enemies through. Spiral *Reflector - as the bullet meets the enemy, it begins to bounce back and forth, perforating the enemy in the process. Notes *Satellite, Million Carats and Reflector are the only Crazy Combos which do not require repeated presses to prolong the attack. *Some Crazy Combos, such as Million Stab, Crazy Dance, Million Slash, Hyper Fist and Wild Stomp have a special property: they keep the enemy alive with a "magic pixel" of health until their final attack. This means when executing, for example, the Million Stab on enemy and the attack is canceled, the demon will survive and the Million Stab could potentially be repeated. This trait is not restricted to Crazy Combos (Dance Macabre also works this way), but it a common feature of them. *Rapid Shot of Ebony & Ivory and Shotgun actually isn't a Crazy Combo, but the way to use it is similar (pressing the button repeatably). *Kalina Ann is the only weapon which doesn't have a Crazy Combo in Devil May Cry 3. In-game Showcase Melee Weapons Firearms Quotes Rebellion *Million Stab: (series of stabs) "Breakdown!" *Crazy Dance: "Woo! - Down and out!" Cerberus *Satellite: "Wooah! - Too easy!" *Million Carat: "It's cool!" Agni & Rudra *Million Slash: (Agni & Rudra laughing) "Silence!" *Twister: "Dust to dust!"(by Rudra) Nevan *Jam Session: "Let's rock!" *Crazy Roll: "Time to rock! Yeah!" Beowulf *Hyper Fist: (series of punches) "Sweet dreams!" *Tornado: "You're grounded!" Ebony & Ivory *Wild Stomp: (series of gunshots) "You're done!" Artemis *Acid Rain: "Spark it up!" es:Combo Loco Category:Techniques Category:Devil May Cry 3 Category:Actions